1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable back support of the type designed to be used with an already existing chair or like member wherein each of the various compartments comprising the support are segregated from one another such that the volume of fluid or air within the compartment, and accordingly, its shape, may be individually varied to conform to the back portion of the user and thereby exert proper support or pressure at the intended regions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of support or mattress-type structures are presently available in the prior art. A great plurality of these prior art structures are specifically intended to be conformable to the shape of all or a portion of the body of the user. Generally, this is accomplished by providing a plurality of individual sections, all of substantially identical configuration and structure which are somehow separated from one another so as to provide what may be referred to as independent or individual supports. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,150 to Stein, discloses a pneumatic mattress used for upholstery and cushioning and structured to have inflatable cellular cores adapted to service the foundation of the particular upholstery in which the mattress or cushion is used.
Along these lines, numerous prior art devices provide the intended support or "cushion" feature through the inflation of the support structure with air, liquid or some type fluid. For example, the two U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,136,510 to Jensen and 3,128,125 to Loewy, both disclose pneumatic car seats which are selectively inflatable to meet different requirements of the various users.
Yet another example of prior art structures is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,956, to Schick, disclosing an inflatable seat and back rest. This type of structure is specifically designed to be placed on the surface of an existing chair or seat-like member and be positioned between the body of the user and the supporting chair. While this structure has a plurality of specifically shaped compartments, basically, the entire base and/or top section are inflatable as a whole and the individual compartments in such portions are not segregated from one another so as to be capable of regulating the individual configuration or force exerted thereby on the user.
Accordingly, the above-cited U.S. Patents are representative of a number of structures which are both available in the prior art and commercially available in the marketplace. However, certain types of structures represented by these patents also have less versatility than that frequently desired by persons utilizing such structures.
More specifically, there is a great need in the industry for the development of a structure which has a plurality of independently, fluid or air segregated compartments wherein the fluid in each of the compartments may be regulatable to the extent that the configuration of each compartment may be independently varied. With this type of versatility, various portions of the user's back may be supported independently of one another and in the precise manner desired by the user.
The development of such a structure, while having the above-noted versatility, should not be overly complex, which would have the effect of adding both to the cost and maintenance of the intended structure.